Journey in Pandaria
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Ash goes to Pandaria and ends up in the battle for Pandaria, which side will he choose? What allies and enemies will he make? Read to find out. rated T. Read my profile to find out how my Ash works. I own nothing.
1. Jinyu and Hozen

**This is my story of Ash's journey in Pandaria, I felt that I had too much plot holes in my stories, like the lightning lance, his forms, his fighting style's, and his scar. So I decided to postpone all of my other stories to fill you people in on my Ash's origin's of his scar and abilities. Well here we go. Also Ash is 14 at the start of this journey, and will be close to 15 at the end. **

* * *

We see a land of majestic beauty, Pandaria, home to the Pandaren race which have lived in peace for many years. This is also the target of the Alliance and Horde, both of which who want this land for their own. In the Jade Forest on the east side of Pandaria, a young boy lies asleep in the middle of a crystal clear lake. The boy has raven black hair, a black t shirt, a pair of jeans, black and white sneakers, and black Z's on his cheeks that were slightly bruised up like the rest of his body. Coming towards the boy where 2 fish men who grabbed the boy and brought him to land. "Another one of those human's"? One of them asks while dragging him into a small town that seemed to be built in the middle of a lake. "Yes, but this one seems to be a child". The other one responds while laying him on a mat that was laid out. Putting him down, one of the fish men ran over to a older looking fish man who seemed to be in his elderly years. "Waterspeaker, we have found a injured human that was floating in the middle of the lake". The younger fish man says while bowing slightly. "Hmm, let me see this 'human', perhaps we can get some answer's to why they and this, 'Horde' are here as well". The older one replies while walking towards the unconscious boy. "What do these 'humans' want with us"? He murmers to himself while staring at the boy. After he said that, the boy began to groan slightly, signaling that he was waking up. "Ugh, where am I"? The boy groans out while opening his brown eye's. It took him 3 seconds to realize that he was being stared at by three fish people. "Whoa"! He shouts out while leaping back. The elderly fish man rose both his hands, a sign that he means no harm. "Be at peace child, we will not harm you". He exclaims after noticing the child's freak out. The boy give's them a look before lowering his guard, after he did so, he clutched his abdomen in pain. The three fish men noticed a red puddle forming around his shirt. "Healer"! The elderly one yells out while the two men quickly grab him, and escort him to a hut on the east side of the village.

After putting him on another mat in the healer's house, the healer began to heal him with some strange water like magic, healing his wounds. "Thank you". The boy thanks after getting up and stretching, to make sure nothing is sore. "No problem, now if I may ask, what is your name child". The elderly fish man exclaims while sitting cross legged on the floor. Copying his movements, the boys sat down and spoke. "My name is Ash Ketchum". The boy, now identified as Ash exclaims. "Well in that case, were did you come from"? "Did you come with these 'Alliance' or 'Horde'"? He asks and notices the boy's eyebrows raised more after hearing both of these names. " No, I never even heard of those name's before in my life". Ash says in an honest tone. "Hmm, in that case where did you come from"? He asks after hearing his answer. "I actually came here by accident". He answer with a sheepish grin. "What do you-". The fish man was interrupted by an explosion outside. "What was that"? Ash asks in shock before running outside. Outside, he saw fish men grabbing weapons and armor, heading into battle against what appeared to be, monkeys that had weapons and armor on them. "The Hozen". The elderly fish man spats out in a low tone. "The who"? Ash asks with a raised eyebrow. "The Hozen, our natural enemies that have been against us for centuries. "I need to help". Ash declares before running out and grabbing a sword and some chainmail armor off of the rack. "What are you doing"! The fish man yells out in shock on noticing the armored boy. "I'm going to help, you people helped me, now it's my turn". Ash declares before grabbing a shield from the rack, and charging into battle.

He wore basic blue chainmail that allowed easy movement, his sword was a simple short sword with a blue guard, his shield was in the shape of a whirlpool that swirled outward. The Hozen noticed the boy charging towards them and laughed like hyena's, that would soon be their downfall when Ash quckly appeared in front of one and stabbed him in the chest, killing him. His action startled the other Hozen before they charged in rage. Quickly pulling his sword out, Ash sidestepped an attack and slit the Hozen's throat before blocking an attack with his shield and slammed the shield into the Hozen's face, before bringing his sword into its skull, killing it before kicking it towards it's comrade's who brought out guns, aimed them at the now wide eyed boy. "Fire"! one of them shouts out before firing. Acting quickly, Ash gets on one knee and puts his shield up. The bullets never land because they were blocked by a forcefield of water. The fish men that conjured the forcefield quickly shot arrows at their adversaries, killing them. The Hozen, growing afraid of the ground they were losing, quickly retreated into the tree's. But not before dragging the injured fish men with them into their village not too far from where they are. "Wait"! Ash shouts out before running out after them. He didn't get far, because the elderly fish man grabbed him by the back of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks. "Hold on there, Ash". He orders while letting go of the now antsy Ash. "Why did you stop me"? Ash asks in a angry voice. "Because your running into the lions den, that's the center village, where all of the Hozen go". the elderly fish man replies with a frown. "It doesn't matter, we need to help them". Ash argues back while pointing at the village. "And we will, We Jinyu never leave our own behind". The now named Jinyu exclaims. "Well what do we do then"? Ash asks after calming down. "First: We need to get you proper gear". The elderly Jinyu exclaims while gesturing to his slightly broken up armor. "Two: you need a layout of the village, with you on our side, we can drive the Hozen away from this forest". He exclaims with a slight smile. Then he gives a look, as if he remembered something. "Oh, in all of the commotion I never introduced myself. My name is Elder Lusshan, pleased to meet you". He introduces with a small bow. "Nice to meet you". Ash replies with a smile. "Now we need to get ready for your rescue mission, follow me". Lusshan exclaims while leading Ash back into the village where the Jinyu cheered for him which brought a smile to his face. "Well lets get started then". Lusshan says before heading to the blacksmith.

After going to the blacksmith and getting new armor and weapons, Ash stood in front of a map of the Hozen village with his eye's closed in concentration. "Well the only way to get in, is from above". Ash answers after looking at the tree's outside the village. "How do you plan to do that"? Lusshan asks with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me". Ash asks with a grin before walking out the door. His new armor consists of a repaired version of his chainmail, with sky blue pauldron's and a cape with the Jinyu insignia on the back. He now has a blue sword with a grey guard that tilted sideways slightly, his shield was replaced with a simple kite shaped shield with the same insignia on it.

Walking outside the village, Ash's arm quickly turned orange before stretching it out to one of the tree's high above the village and quickly pulled himself to it. After leaping from tree to tree, Ash came across what appeared to be the prison segment of the village. Jinyu and strangely, humans were caged up as well. "Well, at least I know what they meant by 'Alliance'". Ash mumbles before jumping down and landing in front of the prisoners, scaring them. "Where did you come from"? A Jinyu asks with wide eye's. "The Pearlfin Jinyu village". Ash responds which causes the Jinyu to calm down and the humans to raise an eyebrow. Looking to his left, Ash notices a human that was beaten badly, cuts, bruises, and burn marks covered his skin. "He will be fine as long as we get out of here quickly". The Jinyu speaks up quietly after noticing his stare. "How do I get you out"? Ash asks. "The keys are on the guards, your going to have to get them to free the others". He explains while gesturing to the sleeping guards a couple of feet away. "What about your keys"? Ash asks after noticing he left it out. "Worry about the other's first ok". The Jinyu asks while pointing to the other, more injured prisoners. "Alright, I'll try to hurry". Ash asks before sneaking over to the guards. Luckily his armor wasn't too noisy, or it would have woke the guards up as he swiped their keys from the belt on their waist's. After freeing the prisoner's that stayed hidden in bushes, Ash walks over to the Jinyu and tries to unlock his cage, to no avail. "The key to our cage's are kept under tight guard, don't worry about us, get going while you freed the other's". He requests after Ash's attempt. "No way, I'm not leaving anyone behind, tell me where it is". Ash asks with a determined look. The Jinyu let out a sigh before looking Ash straight in the eye. "It's around the neck of the Hozen's pet tiger Kung Din, and the only way to get it, is to kill the beast". On cue, a loud roar sounded off from the middle of the village. "Oh boy". Ash says with a sweatdrop.

To be continued 

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter, hope you liked it. I also updated my profile after reading the story to help make more sense. Will Ash get the key or become tiger bait? Who is the injured man? Will they get out alive? Find out next chapter. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	2. Jailbreak

**Here's chapter 2 right behind the first.**

* * *

After hearing the loud roar of Kung Din, Ash began to tremble slightly. "If you don't want to do this, it's fine, not many people have made it as far as you have, be proud of that". The Jinyu exclaims with the other prisoners nodding behind him. However he saw Ash had a grin on his face, which confused him. "Don't worry my friend I've faced worse than this, You'll be free in no time". Ash mutters out before stretching into the tree's once again, scaring the prisoners again.

Landing near the pit where he saw a huge tiger stalking in circles, Ash began to wonder how to get the key dangling around it's neck before he saw some hozen dragging a prisoner towards the pit. It was a man in his mid 20's who had brown hair and a goatee, and looked severely weak. "If he fight's that thing he's a goner". Ash mumbles after seeing what their doing. Quickly running from bushes, behind buildings, and in tree's again. Ash managed to get right above the pit with the tiger and the now scared man. "I got one shot at this". Ash mumbles out before getting ready to jump. Right then, the tiger pounced towards his target who ducked in fear, but was smacked away by a shield that came out of nowhere. Stumbling up, Kung Din notices a young boy picking up the shield that bashed him in the head. "What the dooker"? A hozen exclaims after seeing Ash enter the arena. "Looks like we got more meat for Kung Din". Another one, apparently the leader laughs out with other hozen after seeing Kung Din's angry face. "Get back"! Ash roars out before smacking Kung Din away again after he pounced. "Ok". The man mumbles before crawling back. Now with no distractions, Ash quickly get's into a battle stance, with both feet spread out evenly in front an behind him, with his shield in front of him, and his sword ready to strike. With a mighty roar, Kung Din charges again with incredible ferocity. Quickly acting fast, Ash sidesteps the pounce before slashing him across the side a couple of time's as he passed. Upset that his tiger was hit, the leader roars out in anger while pointing at Ash and saying things in a language he couldn't understand. Kung Din seemed to understand, as it charged forward and pounced with speed it never showed before. It was too fast for Ash to react to as he was tackled to the ground with his shield put in front of him. "I gotta move quickly". Ash mumbles out before smashing his shield in Kung Din's face, and plunging his sword right into it's forehead, killing it instantly. Watching the tiger flop to the side beside him, Ash let out a sigh of relief before cringing, realizing that Kung Din Landed a few hits himself. Swiping the key from Kung Din's neck, Ash motioned for the man to follow him before the hozen regained their senses from shock.

Surprisingly, they got to the prisoners before the hozen regained their senses, after freeing the Jinyu and the human, who he identified as Karasshi, and Taylor respectively, Ash motioned them to follow him quietly. At the entrance, Ash saw a guard at the entrance with a horn on it's waist, probably used to warn the village of attacks. Ash quickly snuck behind the hozen and stabbed him in the back, killing him. The others quickly ran back to the village with the Elder in the front with a smile on his face. Ash smiled back before he suddenly was hit fatigue, and fell to the ground. The others looked behind in shock and saw a hozen with a blowpipe in his hand. Acting fast, the guards filled the hozen with arrows, making sure he was dead. "Get them all to a healer NOW!" Lusshan shouted to the guards who grabbed Ash and Taylor and headed to the healer's with their conditions.

_"Ugh, what happened, my head feels like it's in a vice" _Ash groans in his head before memories of what happened rushed towards him, causing him to snap awake with a startle, but quickly regretted it because he felt the cuts from Kung Din. "Lay down, you need your rest". A woman's voice orders from a couple of feet away. Darting his head to the left, Ash saw a strange woman dealing with Taylor's injuries, along with her were a tall man with glowing eye's and purple hair, a midget with blonde hair and beard, and finally a raven haired woman with a sniper rifle on her back. "Bought time you woke up" the midget says in a Scottish accent. "But you still need to rest". The woman exclaims with a slight Russian accent. "Mishka, he was just poisoned, not mauled, after all you got it out of his system didn't you"? The raven haired woman exclaims while giving the woman named Mishka an amused look. "Amber's right Mishka, he's fine there's no need to bedridden him anymore". The purple haired man points out. "What do you mean poisoned"? Ash asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh right you weren't aware". Mishka exclaims before motioning the dwarf with her hand. "Sully, explained to him what happened". Mishka orders the now named Sully. "Aight, listen up kid cause I'm only going to say this once, Sully "The Pickle" McLeary doesn't repeat himself". Sully exclaims while the other's role their eyes. "Apparently, after your little jailbreak at the hozen village, a hozen decided to give you a 'parting gift', and by parting gift, I mean a poisoned blow dart to the back". Sully exclaims with a grin. "You gave us quite a scare" a new voice rings out. Ash looks over at the now awake Taylor that looked at him with proud eyes. "The Jinju told us what you did, stopping the hozen, freeing the prisoner's, and even going as far to go toe-to-toe with a giant tiger for a key to set us free". He explains while sitting up slightly. "On behalf of me, the member's of the Alliance, and the Jinyu, Thank you". Taylor thanks with a smile before fallng back onto his mat. 'It was nothing, really". Ash says bashfully while rubbing his hair with his hand. "Oh but it was Ash, and thank you" The Elder's voice rang out from behind them. They all look at the elder who was standing with something wrapped in a cloth. "And here is our thanks Ash, from all of the Jinyu in the Jade Forest". Lusshan says while handing Ash the cloth. In the cloth was a new sword, the sword was different from the first two, the sword had a gold hilt, with a blue sapphire in the middle, and a silver blade with blue gloving rune's on it's surface. "The rune's give you the ability to move freely and breath underwater, it's the least we can do for your help". Lusshan explains with a bow. The touching scene was interrupted by a flash of light, after it faded, another raven haired woman with, strangely a pirate hat, but her aura surrounding her, was an aura of authority. It was proven correct when the man, Sully, Mishka, and Amber straightened up and saluted. "Admiral Rogers, what are you doing here". Taylor asks after seeing her. "Saving your hide, and the White Pawn". Rogers says strictly before noticing Ash. "I didn't know you were babysitting Admiral, no wonder you got captured". She snickered before Karasshi appeared in front of her with a snarl on his face. "Don't talk that way to Ash! he saved many prisoner's from our village, and prisoner's from your 'Alliance' if it wasn't for him, Taylor and his men wouldn't even be here". He snarls out at her before backing up. Rogers never flinched from the explanation of the Jinyu, instead she gave Ash a look which he quickly returned before she grinned. "Well, if your as good as they say you are, then lets put you to the test shall we"? Rogers insisted. "What do you have in mind"? Ash asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What"! A angry voice roars out. "What do you mean you lost them"! it continues from a hut. The voice boomed from a strange green man with black hair in a topknot. His unfortunate target was the hozen that watched Ash battle Kung Din. "We didn't know, all we saw was some child kill Kung Din, steal the key, and left the place". He informs which was the wrong thing to do. "You mean you didn't stop him"! The man roars out again. "Were, sorry Nazgrim, but we were frozen in shock, it was too unbelievable to comprehend, when we came back to our senses they were gone." "But one of our archers managed to get the child with our strongest poison, no person could survive that, and it affects instantly, he should be dead by now". He explains to the now named Nazgrim who calmed down slightly. "You better be right". He snarls out. 

* * *

**Well here's chapter 2, now I'm headed to bed. How did you like Ash's battle? What will Nazgrim do when he finds out Ash is alive? Will Ash join the Alliance? Find out later. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


End file.
